marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bobbi Morse
Barbara "Bobbi" Morse is one of the most capable S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Despite the heavy casualties S.H.I.E.L.D. took during HYDRA's attack on it, she stayed loyal to her oath and continued her service in the remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. under Robert Gonzales. However, as another faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Phil Coulson emerged, she was sent to infiltrate it. Sent by Coulson, she spent some time on an undercover mission in HYDRA Laboratories posing as the Chief of Security under Sunil Bakshi but eventually broke her cover to save another undercover agent, Jemma Simmons. After rejoining Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. she continued with her original mission. Biography Early Life and Career S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Bobbi Morse became friends with fellow agent Isabelle Hartley and her sister Jane. During her time as an agent, Morse, Alphonso Mackenzie, and Lance Hunter had a mission together in Dubai. Eventually, she married Lance Hunter, whom she introduced to the Hartley sisters.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head During her marriage to Hunter, she found out that he is not a "big picture guy,"Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows his folding skills were "abyssmal," Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People and, to his disliking, she began keeping secrets. They eventually got divorced because, according to Hunter, inter-species relationships are hard (Hunter claiming that, while he was a human, Morse was a "demonic hell-beast" who was "pure evil").Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Gonzales' S.H.I.E.L.D. During the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War, S.H.I.E.L.D. suffered heavy casualties at the hands of HYDRA. Morse was aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. Aircraft Carrier during the fight and, together with Alphonso Mackenzie and Isabelle Hartley, found Robert Gonzales wounded in its conference room.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes Agent Morse joined the reorganized remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Gonzales. However, soon they discovered the existence of another S.H.I.E.L.D. faction, led by Agent Phil Coulson. Morse and her colleague Alphonso Mackenzie were sent by Gonzales to infiltrate Coulson's organization and retrieve the Toolbox.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. Morse was assigned by Director Phil Coulson to work undercover in HYDRA, and to keep an eye on fellow undercover agent Jemma Simmons. However, she only had access to HYDRA's security, not any of its research or projects. As part of her cover she dyed her hair from blond to brown.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House HYDRA Security ]] When Jemma Simmons' cover was exposed after she had made contact with S.H.I.E.L.D., Morse headed the investigation. To maintain her cover, Morse interrogated Simmons several times, noting her extensive background with S.H.I.E.L.D.. The ensured that she intimidated Simmons as much as possible to test her loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D. ]] When her cover was fully blown, Morse came to Simmons' aid and the two escaped on a Quinjet piloted by Antoine Triplett. Back at the Playground, Simmons and Morse were greeted with warm welcomes. Alphonso Mackenzie and Morse shared a laugh about their favorite drink and then she turned to see Lance Hunter. Hunter, surprised to see his ex-wife and her dyed hair, asked Coulson why she was there; Coulson told them to "play nice". Playing Nice Morse, Hunter, and Melinda May were sent to Okinawa, Japan when it was discovered that the Splinter Bombs used in an attack on the United Nations were created there. During the flight, Morse and Hunter continually argued. |left]] Arriving at the house of Toshiro Mori, Morse said that she could get the required information using her HYDRA security identity. Upon entering, she and Mori kissed. May teased Hunter for letting Morse go in solo, instead of using her plan of entering guns blazing. As Morse was getting information from Mori about the Bombs, he received a file transfer depicting her betraying HYDRA. Hunter intercepted the transfer and killed Mori and his men, saving Morse. The trio was then sent to Bruges, Belgium, but arrived too late to save Noelle Walters' team from being massacred by mercenaries led by Marcus Scarlotti. After crashing through the windows of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House that Scarlotti infiltrated, Morse and Hunter fought the hired guns as May chased their leader. Hunter saved Morse's life again during the confrontation. Since Hunter found it difficult to work with his ex-wife, Phil Coulson said Hunter could leave the organization. Morse used reverse psychology to convince him to stay.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Hunt for Ward ]] Morse, along with Melinda May, Lance Hunter, and Antoine Triplett, followed Grant Ward as he made his escape from federal custody. However, Morse was discovered by Ward who threatened to detonate the C4 on him if they continued to follow him. Despite that, she was able to inform Hunter that he was going to Boston. Morse, May and Triplett then met up with Hunter at a tavern in Boston. However, Ward made his escape but they took Sunil Bakshi into custody for interrogation. Morse was among the senior agents that heard Director Coulson give a new mission: find the city that matched the City Blueprints before HYDRA can.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Interrogation of Sunil Bakshi after he tries to kill himself]] While Director Coulson searched for the city, Melinda May was in charge of Morse as she interrogated Sunil Bakshi. When Bakshi decided to talk, Morse analyzed what he said, allowing the others to research his connection to Daniel Whitehall and Whitehall's connection to the Red Skull. Lance Hunter assisted Morse as best he could by telling Morse the latest discoveries to use in the interrogation. Bakshi activated a cyanide pill to commit suicide, but Morse got him to Jemma Simmons in time. Ultimately, Hunter and Morse had sex inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV to grow closer and relieve stress.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Finding the City Morse laughed and smiled with Lance Hunter afterwards as Alphonso Mackenzie watched. Phil Coulson learned that HYDRA assigned Agent 33 to retrieve Raina in Vancouver, so he separated the senior agents into two groups; his group, that included Morse, Mack, Leo Fitz, and Jemma Simmons, was going to Puerto Rico to destroy the temple in the hidden city before HYDRA could get there. Aboard the Quinjet, Morse was asked by Mack if Hunter was replacing Isabelle Hartley in the mission; she told him that he was not nor did Hunter know about it. In San Juan, she and Coulson contacted Diego, a politician who liked Morse, so that he could keep the local authorities away and give architectural plans to Castillo San Cristóbal. He gave them a hand drawn blueprint because the structure was older than San Juan. Morse constantly compared Coulson's leadership style to that of Nick Fury; Coulson let her know that he was made director for a reason. .]] Inside. Mackenzie went into the shaft leading to the city. When screams were heard, he was pulled up. Suddenly, he started attacking his teammates. Morse fought him hand-to-hand until she could get to her battle staves. Even hit with an I.C.E.R., Mack continued his attack. When Mackenzie was distracted by Fitz's pleads, Morse used the staves to electrocute him. Stunned, he fell into the hundred foot shaft. When Morse begged Coulson to save Mackenzie, Coulson told her that that was not Mack.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Battle for the Kree City ]] Morse entered the Bus when it arrived in San Juan; Coulson told her to contact Diego again to assure that he tells HYDRA nothing. In the meantime, she went to the garage of Alphonso Mackenzie and found a flash drive hidden there. She tried to hide it when Lance Hunter arrived, but he told her that he cared nothing about it as long as it did not pertain to them. Diego called and Morse and Hunter saw him talking to HYDRA operatives. He passed her a note telling her that the terrorists were in the Ponce de León Theater. Informing Coulson, she, Hunter, May, and their director prepared for the Battle for the Kree City. When Morse and Hunter reached the bottom of the theater, they found May outside the hole created by the Plasma Drill. She told them to flee as there were explosives set to destroy the Kree City. As they ran, they felt an earthquake.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become Squabble Morse visited Skye while Skye was in quarantine upon their return from the Kree City. She gave her a bag filled with items to fight Skye's boredom. Morse told Skye that she admired that she went through so much and returned unscathed. When the senior agents got together to discuss what to do with Sunil Bakshi, an argument between Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie occured. Morse remained neutral, constantly asking Mackenzie to remain calm. ]] A false jail break was made by the senior agents to free Bakshi so that he could lead S.H.I.E.L.D. to the new leader of HYDRA. Morse followed on a S.H.I.E.L.D. Motorcycle as Lance Hunter, disguised as a HYDRA mercenary, took Bakshi to the mansion of Octavian Bloom. When Bakshi went inside, Morse got into the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV with Hunter. Hunter asked her if she was trying to calm Mackenzie to keep him from revealing her secret mission; Morse told Hunter that she and Mackenzie were in a support group for those upset after the betrayal during the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War. Hunter congratulated her for seeking professional emotional help. Suddenly, HYDRA operatives surrounded the SUV and began firing. As Morse hid, Hunter activated the weapons system, killing the shooters. Morse and Hunter then entered the mansion where Hunter killed Bloom. Bakshi was placed in custody by Morse. During a vigil for Antoine Triplett, Mackenzie and Morse left to get a snack. Mackenzie told Morse that the search for the Toolbox was on schedule.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Choosing the Mission Morse and Lance Hunter had a romantic interlude; afterwards, Hunter told her that Phil Coulson asked him to be a permanent member of S.H.I.E.L.D. Hunter said that he wanted the position because there was one less senior agent after the death of Antoine Triplett, but more importantly, they could be together since Morse constantly used being an agent to be distant. Morse was happy and supported him on his decision. ]] She then was teamed with Skye to investigate who was fighting Sif on a beach in Portugal. Skye noted that Morse could speak Portuguese, but Morse told her that she preferred to talk in English because she could tell if people were lying better. While they were talking, they noticed a nurse who had lost her memory, a symptom similar to what Sif was experiencing. They searched the hospital and found a person using nitrogen to change his skin color from blue to pink. Morse confronted the man with her battle staves; she was thrown away by his superior strength. The man escaped as an earthquake occurred. Alphonso Mackenzie approached Morse, having heard that Hunter was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Morse asked if Hunter could join them in their mission; Mackenzie sternly refused, citing that now that he was an agent, Hunter's loyalty for the organization was higher than whatever feelings he had for her. Morse saddened, as Mackenzie told her to break off the relationship. ]] Later, Morse was researching the hammer-like device the man used to cause amnesia after the Kree was captured. She was working when Hunter asked her to take a romantic interlude for a while. Morse began to act distant and told Hunter to allow her to work. Hunter left the room angry, bumping into Mackenzie. ]] Suddenly, Morse and Mackenzie felt an earthquake and ran to where Coulson was interviewing Vin-Tak. They watched Melinda May running with Skye and Vin-Tak chasing. When Mackenzie hit Vin-Tak, the Kree responded by knocking him across the room into unconsciousness. Vin-Tak laughed as Morse challenged him, citing that she lost their previous encounter. Morse told him that she was only a distraction as Leo Fitz hit him with a blast from the Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun. She then used the Truncheon on him to make him lose his memories. Morse assisted the others in cleaning the mess that Skye's display of power caused. An argument started about whether Skye was dangerous to her fellow agents; all but Fitz felt that she was. Morse saw Skye listening and watched as she stormed off.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are Field Work with Coulson While Morse talked with Jemma Simmons about her treatment of Leo Fitz and Skye's blood, she received a phone call; Alphonso Mackenzie told her that he had taken Lance Hunter to a S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House to hide their secret and he wanted advice because he did not have an exit strategy. Morse advised him to stay put until she could get him a ride, but, in the meantime, to get Hunter a beer to keep him calm, as she heard the insults Hunter was yelling during the phone conversation. ]] Phil Coulson noted that Hunter was not present for work; he asked Morse about it and she said that Hunter feared responsibility and left. Coulson asked her to accompany him to Brynmore Psychiatric Facility, a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility that imprisoned two dangerous occupants, John Bruno and David Angar; a prison break occurred there and Coulson wanted to check on the two. At the Facility, Morse and Coulson learned that Calvin Zabo was the leader of a group of people who committed the raid. Inside, Morse fought Bruno and quickly incapacitated him. Morse and Coulson researched Zabo's accomplices and found them to be all individuals from the Index. While trying to deduce Zabo's next move, Coulson revealed that he knew Morse and Hunter had a sexual relationship. She admitted that she broke off the relationship, but lied, saying that Hunter left the organization because of the breakup and Mackenzie went to find him. As they talked, Coulson figured out that Zabo was in Manitowoc, Wisconsin. ]] Morse went with Coulson to a high school football field there and learned that Robert Coulson, Phil's father, worked there and Zabo wanted to embarrass Phil in his hometown. Hearing Zabo on the microphone announce the presence of the Slicing Talons, his super villain team, Morse hid under the bleachers to surprise Karla Faye Gideon who had hostages there. When the battle between the Slicing Talons and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents started, Morse attacked Gideon with her battle staves. The women went blow-for-blow until Gideon was shoved into a wall. An earthquake started that caught their attention momentarily, but Morse was able to apprehend Gideon.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us Reporting to Gonzales and Morse.]] Just as Lance Hunter was telling Robert Gonzales that she would have nothing to do with his faction of S.H.I.E.L.D., Morse entered, proving him wrong. She sat with the other members of Gonzales' faction as they explained to Hunter why they disapproved of Phil Coulson's leadership. Hunter noted that Morse sat quietly; she revealed that she was agreed with Gonzales' assessment because it is based on the intelligence that she and Alphonso Mackenzie had been gathering. Morse and Hunter had some alone time. There she was asked by him to leave both factions behind and run away with him; Morse declined. As Hunter made his escape from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Aircraft Carrier, Morse did not stop him. When the heads of Gonzales' faction met to discuss Hunter's escape, Morse was among them. Though her loyalty was questioned by Tomas Calderon, Morse said that she would only need six hours to stop Coulson for good. Getting the Toolbox Abilities * Master Spy: Morse is apt at keeping secrets and working undercover, exemplified in her work in HYDRA Laboratories, and dying her hair from blond to brown to maintain her cover. She developed relationships, some romantic, like Toshiro Mori, for the purpose of gathering intelligence. *'Master Martial Artist': While undercover, Morse has used her fighting skills to rise within the ranks of HYDRA to head of security. She easily defeated many of her former subordinates as head of security in the HYDRA Laboratories, Toshiro Mori's bodyguards and Marcus Scarlotti's mercenaries, and also managed to hold her own against Alphonso Mackenzie when he temporarily became the sentry of the Kree City. Morse displayed enough skill to temporarily fight a Kree warrior, Vin-Tak. *'Staff Mastery': While skilled in many forms of combat and with many weapons, Morse has the greatest skill with her trademark weapon, her twin staves. *'Expert Marksman': Through her training with S.H.I.E.L.D., Morse has become an accomplished sharpshooter, favoring the use of heavy caliber handguns. *'Expert Interrogator': Morse has a great skill at reading people, and getting inside their minds. She was able to figure out Sunil Bakshi's entire past and personality, despite him only saying eight words to her. When Bakshi did talk to her, Morse was able to analyze what he said and find the information that was necessary. Morse finds it easier to read a person when he is speaking English. *'Pilot': Morse piloted the Quinjet to Puerto Rico. *'Multilingual': She is fluent in English and Japanese, having used this skill to gain Toshiro Mori's trust. Morse also speaks Portuguese, but prefers using English during missions. Equipment Weapons *'Battle Staves': Morse's weapon of choice are a pair of batons that function as a blunt weapon and are capable of electrocuting an enemy, that she carries around in holsters on her back. She has the habit of twirling them to help her think. *' ': The Smith & Wesson M&P pistol is the standard sidearm carried by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and, as such, Morse was issued one as she returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. from her undercover mission within HYDRA. She had to hand her weapon to Lance Hunter to approach Toshiro Mori using her HYDRA cover, but she recovered it to kill Mori, and also used it to navigate through the Ponce de León Theater in Puerto Rico in order to stop HYDRA from carrying the Diviner into the Kree City. *' ': The standard side-arm used by HYDRA security officers. Morse was issued one during her undercover assignment as head of security. Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Phil Coulson - Colleague **Robert Gonzales - Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague and Friend **Isabelle Hartley † - Friend and Colleague **Clint Barton - Colleague *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Phil Coulson - Director **Lance Hunter - Lover, Former Husband, and Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague and Friend **Jemma Simmons - Colleague, Friend and Former HYDRA Colleague (While undercover) **Antoine Triplett † - Colleague **Melinda May - Colleague **Skye - Colleague **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Sam Koenig - Colleague **Isabelle Hartley † - Friend and Colleague **Robert Gonzales - True Director *Jane Hartley - Friend *Diego - Contact Enemies *HYDRA **Daniel Whitehall † - Former Employer **Kenneth Turgeon - Former Colleague **Sunil Bakshi - Former Colleague **Toshiro Mori † - Former Colleague **Marcus Scarlotti *Grant Ward *Vin-Tak *Slicing Talons **Calvin Zabo **Karla Faye Gideon **Wendell Levi **David Angar **Francis Noche *John Bruno Appearances Trivia *Bobbi is the first member from any Avengers team to have made her MCU debut on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *In the comics, Bobbi Morse, best known by her codename Mockingbird, is the ex-wife of Hawkeye, but in the Marvel Cinematic Universe that role is filled by Lance Hunter. However, she does mention Barton when she recognizes Marcus Scarlotti, one of the HYDRA mercenaries that attacked the UN in A Fractured House, as he nearly killed him. Behind the Scenes *Bobbi Morse was first mentioned in preview video of season two for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. at the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con Marvel TV panel.SDCC: Mockingbird In Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Bilingual Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Heroes